puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Beginning in USA (2019)
|sponsor= |venue=Globe Theatre (January 30) Grady Cole Center (February 2) War Memorial Auditorium (February 3)}} |city=Los Angeles, California, United States (January 30) Charlotte, North Carolina, United States (February 2) Nashville, Tennessee, United States (February 3) |attendance= |liveevent=y |lastevent=Road to The New Beginning |nextevent=Honor Rising: Japan (2019) |event=The New Beginning |lastevent2=The New Beginning in Sapporo (2018) |nextevent2=The New Beginning in Osaka (2019) |future=n }} The New Beginning in USA is an upcoming professional wrestling tour promoted by New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW). The tour's three events will take place on January 30 at the Globe Theatre in Los Angeles, California, February 2 at the Grady Cole Center in Charlotte, North Carolina, February 3 at the War Memorial Auditorium in Nashville, Tennessee. This will the sixteenth event under the New Beginning name and the first to be promoted in the United States. Production Background On December 10, 2018, NJPW held a press conference announcing they would hold two shows in the United States, on January 30 at the Globe Theatre in Los Angeles, California and February 2, 2019 at the Grady Cole Center in Charlotte, North Carolina, with the shows being part of NJPW's plan of expansion in the United States. The event will be a running in conjunction with the New Beginning in Sapporo and the New Beginning in Osaka being held in Japan. It was also announced that wrestlers who were not working in the shows in Japan would take part of the show in the U.S. The promotion had also promoted four events in the United States between July 2017 and September 2018. NJPW had previously opened their dojo in the United States for the American young lions with Katsuyori Shibata serving as the head trainer. NJPW began promoting the New Beginning pay-per-view in Japan since February 2011, initially for only one night, but was changed for two nights in 2014, and three nights since 2018, two nights in Sapporo and one night in Osaka. This marks the first event under the New Beginning name to be promoted in the United States. Tickets for the show were put on sale on December 22 and sold out in twenty minutes and tickets for the second night were put on sale early than expected, leading to the tickets being almost sold. During the Wrestle Kingdom 13 in Tokyo Dome on January 4, 2019, NJPW World English commentator Kevin Kelly announced that following the success of the ticket sales, NJPW would promote a third show, turning it to a tour, which was later confirmed on January 8, with also being announced additional tickets for the January 30 show. Storylines The New Beginning in Sapporo will featured eight professional wrestling matches in two nights that involve different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds and storylines. Wrestlers portray villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters in the scripted events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. References External links *The official New Japan Pro-Wrestling website